1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a welding apparatus and to a method for emitting a plurality of energy pulses to a consumer disposed on a welding point.
2. The Prior Art
Welding apparatus, especially resistance welding apparatus, is already known in which, by means of activating a switch device from a control device, the energy stored in an energy store is applied to a consumer. The energy pulse in this case can be freely adjusted in its amplitude and the time period of the length of the energy pulse, via an input and/or output device, by the user. After the energy pulse has been applied to the consumer, particularly on a welding torch with a non-melting electrode and a workpiece, the energy store is supplied with energy from a charging device, so that said energy store is charged to the corresponding value and a renewed welding process can be carried out. A disadvantage in such a welding apparatus is that due to an energy pulse only thin additive material, in particular thin steel sheets or a relatively fine-grained metal powder, can be used, as charging must firstly be carried out between the emission of two energy pulses from the energy store, so that during this period the additive material cools intensely and thus the additive material is always melted over only a specific thickness.